


Adbhuta Prema

by thelonewolfwrites



Category: Baahubali (Movies)
Genre: AmarSena - Freeform, Amara - Freeform, Amarendra Baahubali - Freeform, Baahu, Baahubali Fandom, Baahubali Fic, Bhalla - Freeform, Deva - Freeform, Devasena - Freeform, F/M, SMUT ALERT, Shameless Smut, Smut, above 18 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-10-28 19:43:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20784071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonewolfwrites/pseuds/thelonewolfwrites
Summary: Baahu and Deva find themselves in a secluded corridor in the palace of Mahishmati and Baahu is having some devious thoughts.This is part one of an AMARSENA SMUT FIC.





	1. Sūryudi Abhiruchi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CarminaVulcana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarminaVulcana/gifts), [arpita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arpita/gifts), [MayavanavihariniHarini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayavanavihariniHarini/gifts).

> A big shout out to the amazing Baahubali fandom on tumblr and guys, be kind as this is my first AmarSena smut. So, in this AR, Amara is the king and Bhalla is your happy-go-lucky giant teddy bro. This my happy place, y’all. Hope you enjoy it. *Fingers Crossed*. I’d like to thank @CarminaVulcana for constantly pushing me to generally write and @Arpita for being an absolute goofball (I love you guys so much I might cry.) 
> 
> DO NOT read this piece if you are below the age of 18 because it will be super weird for me.

**Amarendra Baahubali** wondered why his mother named him ’ _ Amarendra _ ’. How did he end up with two names instead of one like his brother Bhalla? He was not ’ _ Amar _ ’ like his mother thought he was and the same goes for Kattappa Mama. The man puts him on a pedestal like a  _ chana dal _ protruding from its shrub. They gave him too much credit for what he does as it comes to him on basic instinct. And that was why he put his faith in Deva’s judgement of his character. She saw him for what he truly was and she would know what he thought he in a heartbeat. There are no secrets between them and that is what he likes to think. No one, not even his mother canvassed his character as she has.  **Devasena ** was the only person who considered him as a fellow human being and not some God who doesn’t get to commit mistakes. Isn’t that the beauty of humanity? To make a hell lot of mistakes and eventually learn a thing or two from them. 

**Devasena** .

He said her name like a prayer in his mind.

It was probably a  _ punya  _ he had fulfilled in his previous life to have met the Goddess. She was no ordinary woman, she was a fiery cannonball in bed. *Phew* If anyone blushed after copulation, it was probably him. Dear God, he would follow this woman to the ends of  _ narakam _ . How did he get so lucky?

He could stare at her all day and not move a muscle, it was a challenge he would welcome with utmost glee. The woman could twist his heart with a  _ trisulam  _ and still get away with his luscious smile. 

On the way back to their antechamber after spending a good hour in the immaculate gardens of  **Mahishmati** , Baahu had a devious thought. Well, they did get married about a month ago and he could never keep his hands to himself. Soft caresses, skin against skin, he craved her touch, scent and taste. Time was the true enemy. Every second he spent with her was inadequate and every breath felt like his last. One lifetime was not enough to make love to the Queen of Mahishmati. 

He stopped striding and slowed his pace, coming to a halt altogether. He cast a lustful gave towards Devasena, his Deva. He timed the halt perfectly so they would be obscured by a mighty and intricately carved pillar along the corridor of the first floor. No one was around, not a single manservant or handmaiden which was a miracle. 

_ What is it, my love? Why did we stop so abruptly?  _ Her inquisitive pair of eyes roamed over his body, wondering if there was something wrong.  _ Is something the matter? Say something will you or do you have a modak stuffed in your mouth?  _ Baahu just smiled wickedly and wet his lips without replying. She was pinned to the pillar with his might in a nanosecond. His hands hovered like air over her waist, stoking a fire everywhere his touch landed. He feathered his hand over the nape of her neck, traced her cheekbones and brought her lips to his. He tugged on her bottom lip and she parted her lips for better access, his tongue explored the insides of her mouth, seeking her tongue, tangling and disentangling rhythmically. Blast! He wanted to taste all of her and there was never enough time. Only the Gods knew how he relished the taste of her, a pit of vacuum-formed in his stomach and the urgency to be buried in her, built in his body by the second. But they were out in the open, prying eyes would be everywhere and he would never expose Deva like that, not even for his own darkest desires. The last thing he wanted was a brand of “a sex-demon” from  **Bhalla** . Yes, that imbecile of a giant would never let him hear the end of it. 

Every contour of his body deliciously pressed against her delicate yet sturdy frame. She didn’t flinch or shy away from his touch and always presented a challenge while he conquered her body. They broke off for a second, panting and she raised one of her eyebrows demanding something more insane than a stolen kiss in a corridor. If she only knew the thoughts racing through his mind! He wanted to take her in the corridor, right there, no muss, no fuss.

The golden tinge of the sun bounced off her bronze skin, enticing collar bones exposed to be ravaged, rosy petals for lips, beckoning to be kissed and her cleavage, hey Prabhu, he could camp there for an entire night. He unhooked her blouse and revealed her exquisite breasts to his ravenous eyes, very cautiously. He began stroking his bearded cheeks between her impeccably sufficient mounds, slowly stroking and teasing her taut pink buds until they stood proud in his callous palms. His nose traced soft patterns, exhaled on the minute hairs cocooned within the breasts and inhaled the scent of sandalwood and rose water. Lightning rods shot through her stomach and she senselessly whispered his name like dandelions in the wind -  _ Baahu.. don’t you..dare stop now.  _

He gladly ended her agony by taking a nipple in his mouth, rolling, sucking and licking it as she raked her fingers into his silken tresses, tugging on it for dear life. She gasped and moaned ceaselessly.

Her pleasure would always precede his as he was afraid that he might just come by looking at her face contorted with ecstasy. His little warrior had her head directed heavenward and thanked no one but her dear husband for his experienced ministrations on her delectable skin. 

Baahu loved to give attention to both her breasts, teasing and pinching one taut bud and while he fervently licked the other. His fingers familiarized with the expanse of tan for the millionth time. He would do it for a million more and still stay energetic. Tracing, stroking and teasing her skin, leaving a trail of lava in its wake. A pit of fire formed in her stomach, clenching in pleasure, he swore on  _ Parameshwara  _ that he would never leave her lingering and unsatiated. He was a giver and he will make her come as many times as she desired.

He gently slipped his long and slender fingers into the waistband of her  _ dhoti-sari _ , loosening the knots and giving room for his palm to reach her sweet spot. He cupped the glistening lips of her sex, slight motions at first, making her gasp with excitement. Oh, how moist she felt! This immensely fed his male ego. 

_ Already so wet for me, only for me. Oh fuck, Deva. _ He grunted with satisfaction. 

He inserted a finger into her heat and before she could freely moan he smothered her with open-mouthed, slobbery kisses. There is no such thing as elegant love-making when you are truly in love, he thought. A maddening need to consume each other’s bodies and souls took over them and he was afraid he might lose control.

_ Do not make a sound as I ravage your pussy, my little warrior. You wouldn’t want your handmaidens rushing to your call now, would you? _

She managed a half-nod and spoke brokenly -  _ Baahu..faster, please. You..hear..me?  _

She heaved restlessly and he inserted another finger in her, delicately expanding her, quickening the pace this time and he would make her come soon. His other hand gently plumed her collarbone and licked it with reverence. He worshipped Devasena’s body just as much as her soul. 

_ Now, come for me, my lioness. I want you to whisper my name as you rain on my palm.  _

She was in no condition to reply, her body chased after his fingers. Like a proficient violinist, he rove his hands expertly, untangling the chords in her. A violin beneath a bow, his fingers on her skin, oh, how he played her so well. 

_ You are almost there, bangaaram. Come for me, now. _

Sweat beads clung to her forehead as she surfaced for a breath of fresh air, clinging to Baahu’s broad shoulders for dear life. She could feel the hard muscles beneath the thin fabric of his clothing. She wished to rip it to shreds and teach him a lesson with her tongue. But she was amused by how he had taken up the silly challenge and made her climax publicly without entirely disrobing her. She thanked the merciful Gods as she fixed her sari because Baahu had a bad habit of riving her clothing in the heated moment of passion. However, his gentle tone of love-making and proceeding with consent was sexy in so many ways. She placed a light kiss on his beard and rested her head on his shoulder for a bit.

Baahu on the other hand was grinning like a village idiot. Although, he preferred to watch Deva come undone beneath his fingers with the glorious swell of her perky breasts rocking voluptuously. For now, he would have to make do with this feat. He licked her cum off his fingers without breaking eye contact with his wife. He loved every part of her and wasn’t ashamed to demonstrate it. She could only gulp with a faint ache forming between her legs. She was not able to form coherent thoughts and she wanted him just as bad as he wanted her.

His deep baritone cut through the deafening silence,  _ I am not done with you, my Queen. Shall we move this interlude the antechamber? And by interlude..I mean.. _

He winked at her and he knew that she would not crumble like the girls at the palace. 

No.

This woman will drive him insane one day and of that, he was certain.

_ Enough of the chatter, my love, we shall put that tongue of yours to better use. Did you not have a target set for six orgasms, tonight? You have just acquired one so far. Surely, the King of Mahishmati can work a little harder. _ She raised her left eyebrow, her trademark signal for the next challenge. Yes, life would never be tedious with his beloved Devasena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sūryudi Abhiruchi means 'Passion of the Sun' in Telugu.


	2. Agni Charmam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baahu and Deva take the party to the antechamber followed by an awkward dinner with the family. 
> 
> PART 2 of an AmarSena SMUT FIC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made @carminavulcana read this at four am, got her blessings and here I am. Lol. On a serious note, I'm super jumpy to post the second part and can't wait to hear all your thoughts on it.
> 
> Ooooh and borrowed Indira from the BB fandom. Hope the creator doesn't mind. Cheers. 
> 
> Xoxo.

He rushed into the antechamber with Deva clad in his gigantic arms, his heart pulsing rapidly. It was one of those days when he yearned for Devasena, mentally and ached to be inside her, taking in the feminine scent of her tresses. He wished to caress her from her scalp to toes, oh how delicate she would be beneath his fingers. He knows her body too well and yet it stokes a fire in him, just to think about being with her.

He worships Devasena and says her name like a prayer. Softly traces her with his nose to the crook of her neck. His beard tickles her and she squeals with delight. He beholds her like a Goddess and gently placed her on the deep purple embroidered sheets. He didn't want to waste any more time as someone always seemed to need him somewhere. The mantri sabha can dawdle for a few hours. 

Running a country was easier than getting a chance to <strike>fuck</strike> make love to his wife. He recalled the last time he had cornered her in the dressing chamber, just when the handmaidens had buzzed out which gave a tiny window of privacy. That was all he needed. She was decked in minimal jewelry which was a rare sight and the _ottiyanam _caught his eye, along with the flesh it restrained beneath it. He had tugged on the piece of jewelry, beckoned her to him, tracing soft circles on her smooth waist. The jasmine flowers loosely hung from her long and shiny tresses, wafting an invitation to bury his nose in them, enough to seduce _Kamadeva_ himself. The vivid details rushed to his brain, how he had successfully fucked her on the wooden dresser, groped for flesh, moaned, grunted and ultimately gasped for air. She sank onto the polished wood for support and the very thought gave him goosebumps. 

"You won't have your way with me all the time, my love. I expect you to get down on your knees and make love to me next time_ ." _

"Anything for you, nā Maharani_._" He rigidly placed a fist on his heart and nodded with a goofy grin on his face. Deva twitched his moustache and placed soft kisses on his lips before rushing off to a meeting with the Rajamata. 

It was too quick for his liking and the wretched ministers could barely function without his presence these days. Or was it just his lustful side of the brain addling his senses? He wasn't sure. 

Swiftly, he ran to bolt the solid gold engraved doors before anyone could barge in and kill the mood. He was going to take his sweet time to make love to her and he ensured that no one would stop him. 

He began a striptease, a few sessions with the manoharis had finally paid off and he could woo Deva in yet another manner. First came off, the neatly folded _ banarasi angavastram _, then he took his sweet time with the tiny gold beaded buttons on his tunic, one by one, he tweaked them off, not leaving her eye contact. She was enjoying this way too much, as turned on as she was, there was a resident smirk on her face.

They always found a way to spice things up in life. Sometimes, she would take the liberty of using a whip or he preferred eating honey dipped strawberries off of her. And when they could never make time for one another, the cleansing chamber's monolithic tiled walls did the trick. It was quick, short and unsatisfactory. He always yearned for more. **Always. **At first, he smothered her lips with kisses during their climax but it wasn't until later when he realized how much he needed to hear her rapid moans. He relished the feeling of victory in love making. His male pride shone through when he saw marks of his conquests on her body. Only the good kind and not the bruises, especially her neck and inner thighs… 

She crossed one leg over the other, settled back into a relaxed position on the bed. _ Well, this could take a while _, she mused. She was not the one shy away at the sight of his manhood, she has seen it many times and thoroughly seeks pleasure in inviting contorted expressions on his face. Praise Mahadeva for bagging the naughtiest Prince! The things she would do to him. Damn. Her chest swelled and she lost her breath for a second. 

"You should do this often, Baahu. I'm clearly enjoying the view, she drawled. Now, take them off. All. Of. It. Slowly. " She winked. 

Now it was his turn to blush. He chuckled and got to work. He had never done a striptease before anyone, it was always a mad rush to rip the clothes off of her and be buried in her scent and soul. He proceeded to do it anyway, he loved to see her lips quiver. He was half naked now, ripping biceps and triceps, russet skin on display, every inch waiting to be licked and revered. 

He approaches the little bedside table with a silver pitcher of water and downs what's left of it, purposefully aware of Deva's eyes tracing the rivulets across his meshed chest, all the way down beneath his dhoti. Which was still intact, much to her dismay. 

She motioned to him with her index finger, tugging at the air, slightly wetting her lower lip. For all she knew, she slick down there and rubbed her thighs together. Damn, I could eat him up. He followed suit and moved towards her, agonizingly slow and she yanked him by the waistband. 

"I'll take care of this." Her voice raspy with impatience. She undid the knots quickly, massaged her way up his chest, palmed his sensitive nipple and he gasped. 

**"Bangaram…**"

Soon, she replaced it with her tongue, kitten licks at first, not leaving eye-contact. He was afraid he might choke her as his fingers managed to caress her throat and gently tugged her hair. And suddenly, her tongue was everywhere, she sucked on his Adam's apple, yanked down his dhoti and palmed his shaft. 

"Deva, please…my darling… **please** _ .. _ " 

He wanted to find some form of support and Deva shifted him onto the bed, mounted him and began creating friction through her clothed core. His stingy loincloth wasn't helping him and he was afraid he might cum by just looking at his Goddess, giving him so much pleasure. She was smirking, she knew he liked her this way, dominating him, watching him writhe underneath her. A fiery Queen who could invoke sparks from the rivers of _ paralokam. _

"I need to see you...all of you_._" He sucked on her throat, collarbones and finally, her lower lip like a parched man in a desert. They increased the pace like it was a wild race to God-knows-where. 

He focused on stripping, the unnecessary barriers came off, the pallu, blouse hooks which were fastened tightly even though they were so tiny. 

_ Barricades, all of them. Knots, why were there so many knots and pleats in a woman's sari?! Damn it all _ ** _. _ **

He was fumbling with the hooks and Deva giggled for a second. 

"They are so tiny! Why are they so godforsaken tiny?"

"Wait, Baahu, you'll rip my favourite green blouse made from the thinnest silks imported from the Sultanate of Oman! I actually like this blouse, idiot!"

"I'll get you a hundred more made, just let me rip this dreadful thing off of you_ . _" He grunted needily. He worked on her bottom cloth and gently nudged her out of it. She did her last bit and pulled out his loincloth. Got rid of her own inner cotton restraints and her breasts were freed at last and he knew where the heavens lay. Nuzzled his beard in her cleavage, well, he NEVER got tired of that. She sank her heated core on his hardened cock, clenching around him like a glove that fit perfectly. 

"Damn, Deva… you are so tight, my love. "

Continuing to jerk towards him and he chased after, working out the routine he knew at the back of his hand. Slobbery kisses and tugs, tongues and teeth clash for dominance where nobody won. 

"Good girl...that's it, keep moving… "

He gently nips her neck, as they find the rhythm. Sucking, licking and teasing her earlobe, he buries his head in her neck, running electricity to her core. His fingers busy and slick with her juices, he was getting her to come with him, this time. 

"Fuck Baahu… go faster… work with me. "

She pulls his hair as he bites her shoulder, waiting for the pure release as both of them chase the high with delirious kisses. Her nails dig into his shoulders, 

"Nā bangram, arghhh.. don't stop…don't stop… "

"Look at me, **Baahu**...look me in the eyes…"

She grasped his hair roughly and he chose to defy her, teasing her nipples now, sucking and licking both, taking turns, watching her crumble. She moans as a reply, clearly frustrated as she's not getting her way. 

**"Look. At. Me. "**

She roughly captures his lower lip in a second's gap and vies for his attention. She licks and bites his earlobe, neck, skin where she can sink her teeth into, she was in a ravenous mood. Claw marks on his shoulders appeared proud and crimson. 

"Scream, Baahu, I want you to scream my name, darling. I don't care if they are listening." 

All he could manage are weak phrases, "Deva.. Sena… please, bangaram, come for me… ungfhh… "

Baahu's finger never left her clit, stimulating a white hot brand in her stomach and he felt it too. Skin slapping against skin, he could hear the slick noises and he was sure he witnessed the Gods at some point. And here, riding him, was his Goddess, Devasena. He would die a happy man, right there. 

_ Oh no, only happy thoughts while love making, she could ride me for eternity for all I care _, he rephrased mentally. 

"Fuck, my love...fuck me, **God...DEVASENA**" he grunted as he neared his climax, "Come for me, love...Together. "

"Arrrngh, " she bit his neck one last time as he emptied his hot seed in her, branding her as his. Her thighs dripped with a mix of their succus and she had tears in her eyes. He stayed inside her for a minute, relishing the blessed union. She groaned a little as he pulled out. It was quite a rigorous session, indeed. 

He effortlessly lifted her up and took her to the cleansing chamber adjacent to their antechamber. He gingerly placed her sore body in the marble bathtub, a lavish gift from Bhalla. His imprudent giant of a brother had his moments. There was plenty of room for the both of them in there. Emeralds embellished serpent claws for the leg rests and whenever he looked at it, he realized how extra Bhalla was. 

"Four more, Maharani. You think you can handle it? " His deep baritone just turned her on even more. 

"Oh it's on. I might just sneak one in too."

He began to pour warm water into the tub and she began to relax. He mixed a few drops of rose and jasmine oil, some mineral bath salts and slumped in behind her. Within minutes, she felt a little twitch against her arse. The little guy was active in no time and he hoarsely whispered in her ear, "Here comes, number four, bangaram. What a wondrous bottom you have, they fit snugly in my palms. " 

"But nā prānam, yours is infinitely better," Deva smirked as she reached around, smacked his butt, earning a wicked grin in return.

\---

They sat down for dinner with the family, it was important to Rajamata Sivagami Devi that they dine together for one meal a day, at the least. Everyone stuck to their usual seating arrangement, Rajamata at the head of the table, Baahu and Bhalla were on either side of her. A very weary Devasena sat next to Baahu's right and Indira, on Bhalla's left. Indu cocked an eyebrow at Deva, and received a death glare in return. The sisters had an undeniable telepathic connection - _Not_ _in front of Amma, you runt. _She scrunched her nose a little and slightly shook her head. The conversation would have to wait. Now, Indu was smirking and Baahu actively avoided eye contact with his _Vadina_. 

No one said anything as they were mighty hungry, only the clanging of cutlery was audible. Munching and chewing sounds followed suit and Deva was in a murderous mood, her body was exhausted and all she wanted to do was hit her head against a feathered snowy pillow. She was not going to let her husband sweet talk her tonight. No, she will not fall for that ridiculously sorcerous "Shivu" grin of his… 

**"DEVASENAAAAA." **

_ This bumbling fool will be the death of me, _she growled in her head. 

"What is the matter with you, Bhalla? " Deva turned fifty shades of crimson and Baahu suddenly choked on his food.

Bhalla was clearly mimicking him from their earlier rendezvous. "

I just want that bowl of _ pappu pālakūra, _ _Vadina,_ " Bhalla put on a mock puppy face and blinked thrice for a theatrical effect. 

Sivagami's lips quivered with mirth and Bijjala was his usual grunting self, wishing he could down three glasses of Madeira instead of eating a meal like a normal human being. He didn't even like the whiff of happiness. 

Baahu fumed at the ridiculous giant's trembling shoulders, the half-wit was about to explode and Indu mirrored her husband's expression. 

"Deva, why don't we serve your _ bavagāru, _ the nutty-gritty _ pāl payasam _in his chambers! " He deadpanned. 

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agni Charmam = Fire Skinned  
Ottiyanam = The ornament worn around the waist.  
Pappu Pālakūra = Lentil and Spinach  
Vadina = Sister-in-law  
Bavagāru = Husband's older brother/Suitor, but in this case it's obviously referring to Bhalla as a brother-in-law. 
> 
> Lemme know if I should translate anything else. Toodles.

**Author's Note:**

> So, the native words used here are predominantly in Telugu. The title - Adbhuta Prema translates into 'wonderful love'.


End file.
